Star Trek Playlist Meme Song English
by Oxytreza
Summary: I saw some of those here and wanted to join the fun. First fic on Star trek! -English version of the same fic in the french section-


Star Trek Playlist Meme Song

So, I saw some of those and I decided to join the fun. It was quite hard to do, because I usually write with silence, or classical music. To suddenly write with lyric in my ears was… disturbing. But well, it was funny to do.

Result : some of fun, some of angst, some of random. Enjoy.

I don't own Star Trek and It's the first time ever I write on it !

Oh, and by the way, I'm not English, so… Please excuse the mistakes.

_Beat It 2008 (With Fergie), Michael Jackson_

Honestly, it was stupid to argue about it. After all, who said he absolutely had to bec ut in two ? Jim Kirk wasn't a cake, nor a pie.

Spock and Bones looked at each other from either side of the medical bed jim was occupying at this time.

The same smirk tugged the corner of their lips. Why not to be… « partner », more than « rivals » ?

_Je Ne Regrette Rien, Cinema Bizarre_

Jim watched the sky sprawling above him. The grass was wet under his back, staining his jacket with thick and humid circles. His bike was lying a few feet away, its lights still on and one of its wheel still turning on its axis.

He licked the blood on the corner of his mout hand the coppery flavor made him wince slighty.

Life was very simple. Drink, hit on hot girls, fight in the bars, crash into the Iowa landscape with his motorbike…

Jim closed hi seyes.

One day, he promised to himself, I'll change all that. For now, I don't regret anything.

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, The Nightmare Before Christmas (French Version)_

Spock pushed his hands flat on his ears. What on earth was those irritating voice coming from the captain's quarter ? His sensitive ears were earring every single modulation in the song, an dit was… Not agreeable. At all. He restrained himself to wince when he opened Jim's door for their usual evening chess game.

He found the captain sitting on his chair, the little girl of the alien ambassador they were carrying on the Entreprise on his knees.

« Hey, Spock ! We're watching a movie of… Something like… Year 1990 ? »

Spock blinked. Since when he was in the 4th dimension ?

_Ghosts, Ladytron_

Uhura opened her mouth, then close dit again. Words were useless at this point. Spock was watching her from behind his desk, his fingers crossed and hi seyes cold. Colder than ever. She shuddered.

« I would say that I'm sorry, Nyota, but it's not quite what is animating me at this moment. »

« Don't worry about it » She murmured with a small voice. She was strong, she knew that. She was totally able to go over it. She just couldn't fight what se saw on the bridge two days ago. It was, after all, what pushed her to end this relatioship.

Because Spock looked so… _At his place_, beside Jim Kirk.

_School Rumble 4 ever, UNSCANDAL_

Jim pushed aside the book in front of hi seyes, a small smirk on his lips. The head of his class, Spock, was crossing the refectory of the High School, accompagnied as always by this black girl, with straight hair and a pony tail.

The blue eyes of the adolescent followed the black haired boy between the tables. Beside him, his friend Leonard was looking in the same direction.

« Goddamnit, Jim, will you _stop_ to look at him like that each time he enters a room ? It's freaky, I swear. Beside, all the campus will know. »

« I don't give a shit. I'm fucking _proud_ to call _him mine._ »

_Modern Lover, Cinema Bizarre_

Spock couldn't help the sudden whoosh of breath which escaped his lungs when Jim soflty bitten the lobe of his ear. His slender fingers grabbed the captain's shoulders and he throwed his head back, some of his control slipping away. He unconsciouly offered his neck to the blond man's kisses and nip.

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock's waist and he used his hips to raise the vulcan a little bit against the wall. Spock let a moan past hi slips, unable to bring back under control the wave of sensation which was overwhelming him. He bit his lower lips and realized that Jim was watching him, his blue eyes laughing.

« So, how it is to loose it ? »

_Drawing Days, Splay_

The sun of the system they were crossing suddenly poured its golden light into the bridge. Sulu looked up from his console and he narrowed instinctively hi seyes under the bright attack of the light. He glanced sideway and saw that Chekov seemed as stunned as he was himself.

It was that. Right know.

The planets surrounding them. The stars. Space. And to be in command of the console of the best Starfleet vessel, under the orders of a kick-ass captain.

Sulu felt good. Sulu felt right. He closed hi seyes, just one moment.

For one second, he had understood the meaning of the word « happiness ».

_I'm Still Standing, Elton John_

Jim Kirk was thinking that he had saw already a lot of weird thing in his short captain career (A drunken Chekov singing in russian, standing on a table, among others things).

But know, it was beyond everything he could have imagined.

Spock was _dancing_.

Oh, and not in a random way, believe me.

…Where the fuck did he learn to dance _rock'n'roll' _?

The captain of the USS Entreprise wxas really aware that he was surely stupid looking with his mouth wide open, but his brain just wouldn't comply with ordering him to shut it.

Finally, Uhura turned her face toward him and smiled. She slipped out of Spock's arms and walked over his superior.

« Want to dance, Captain ? I lend you Spock. »

_Eyes on Fire, Blue Fondation_

It was like… Having a leg chopped off while you were running. Not that McCoy had already tried this experience, but he was supposing it was close to the sensation it would occur.

He watched Jim bend over Spock's shoulder, who was sitting at his console, his mouth very close to the vulcan's ear. And he wasn't moving, accepting the intrusion into his personnal space, turning slightly his head to better listen to his captain, their eyes metting.

_Pain, pain, pain, in the chest, the head, the arms, the legs…_

It was like having a leg chopped off while you were running, in a heavy rain and on a muddy ground.

And to be abandoned without the force to rise again. To let yourself get soaked to the bones by the pouring rain. To get cold. To sink slowly into the mud, litttle by little, and disappear.

And a distinct impression that you miss a part of yourself.

_I Came 2 Party, Cinema Bizarre_

I twas hot, and heavy, and exaclty what Jim needed for this shore leave of this planet apparently very appreciative of night club. Or something close to it.

« Dancing is a illogical activity ! » Screamed Spock into his ear to cover the noise.

« Oh, come on, Spock, answered Jim on the same level, you'll see, this is going to be _fun_. »

If Spock's raised brow was any indication of his thoughts about the fact that dancing was « fun », Jim didn't bother with it. He took Spock's wrist and dragged him on the dancefloor, sliding immediately his body agains his first officer's. The vulcan's body first contracted, not at ease. Then he loosened up, as Jim was showing him how to move his hips in time with his own.

« See, he purred in a pointy ear, it's _fun_. »


End file.
